OnCall Room Arguments
by KooTheDancer
Summary: IzzieAddie. A oneshot with a crappy title. Addie makes a mistake in surgery and Izzie FLAMES her. Buuuurn. Anyway, their heated argument leads to much more...that I didn't write, because its nongraphic. R


**SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE. R&R**

* * *

"Will you close up for me, Stevens?"

Addison walked backwards from the operating table, hands held high in the sterile, hygienic way.

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery." Izzie Stevens at Addie slightly, but at the same time was grateful to be trusted to close up.

With a dull thud, Addison threw her scrub cap onto the floor. Soap was ripped from it plastic wrapper and then rubbed violently over Addisons hands and arms. She turned on the taps and began furiously scrubbing her hands. If she'd stopped, anyone would have been able to see her shaking hands, which is why she kept them moving. Her cheeks were flushed red and her mouth set in a firm frown. Only her eyes managed to portray how she truly felt; tears of frustration, of anger and disappointment at herself, of _disgust_ and fury threatened to spill down her cheeks, and Addison knew she was seconds away from losing composure.

She walked quickly through the hospital, keeping her head down and trying to draw as little attention as possible. It didn't work.

"Addison!" Callie O'Malley ran towards her, smiling. Addison sighed in her head and stopped walking. "I was thinking we could grab some lunch. I know cafeteria food is awful, but that's not really the point, is it? Talking. That's the point. We can catch up- I haven't talked to you in ages! We can catch up by talking. Talking, yeah, its great. Ok...I'm rambling. Its ok, though. Speaking of rambling – ha, good pun, Callie! – why aren't you talking? Come on, tell me over lunch."

Addison drew her arm out of Callies grip.

"Maybe tomorrow, Callie."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I just...I cant... I'm sorry. I'll tell you another time. I just need time to...to calm down and get over it."

Addison turned to leave and suddenly felt Callies arms encase her in a hug.

"If you ever need to talk..." Callie smiled and left.

"Thank you."

After making sure the on-call room was empty, Addison entered and turned the light off and slowly lowered herself onto a bed. All composure lost, Addison buried her face in her ands and let the tears flow thick and fast. Her breathing was shaky and loud.

She had become over-confident, and, in doing so, had almost killed a woman and her unborn child in surgery. So much responsibility rested on her shoulders when she held a scalpel. There was definitely no room for mistakes.

Addison heard the door open and close, the lock click shut, and Dr. Isobel Stevens call out her name. She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"What do you want, Stevens?" Addison tried to sound like she hadn't been crying, but failed. Her voice was croaky and had cracked when she said Izzies name. Added to that, she kept sniffing.

Izzie flicked the lights on.

"What happened in there, Dr. Montgomery? You almost lost that woman and her baby!"

"Don't yell at me, Stevens! I am an experienced neonatal surgeon, you're just an intern."

"So? That doesn't explain what happened!"

Addison got to her feet and took a step towards Izzie.

"Why should I tell you, Stevens?"

"Because you're my teacher?"

"Well, fine. I don't know."

"Well you should! All this 'experienced neonatal surgeon' _crap_ should help you!"

"What are you trying to say?"

Izzie took a step towards Addison.

"I'm saying, Dr. Montgomery, experienced neonatal surgeon, you _should_ know what happened. What are you going to say in your Post-Op report? You know, you have _so much_ responsibility when you hold that scalpel. You cant afford to screw up!" Izzie didn't know she was mimicking what Addison had told herself mere minutes before. Addison didn't notice.

She took a step towards Izzie.

"Don't you think I know that, Izzie?" She hissed. "I should be lecturing you, not the other way around!"

"Exactly, Addison, exactly!"

Neither of them registered the dropping of formalities as they began to use first names in their fight.

"So what the hell happened?"

"I...I..." _Stay cool...just get your composure back. _"I was cocky and I screwed up. I was over confident, Izzie. It wont happen again."

"Better not..." muttered Izzie.

"What was that?" Addison shot back.

Izzie took a step forwards and they were eye to eye, noses almost touching, bodies mere centimetres apart.

"I said, 'better not happen again'," Izzie hissed.

Addisons eyes went wide with shock, then narrowed into a furious frown.

"You got to take care of that baby – fly solo, as you interns call it! – while I helped to mother! I could've picked Karev, or O'Malley, but I chose you! You should be grateful, not-"

Addison didn't know why, but Izzie had placed her lips onto Addisons. The shock made her freeze for a second, she started kissing back once she noticed how soft Izzies lips were, how sweet Izzies lips were, how right it was to be kissing Izzie.

They broke apart, eyes locked.

"Wow. I can honestly say I did **not** see that coming. You're a much better kisser than I thought you'd be."

Izzie had a smug smile on her face, yet her eyes seemed to say, _I wasn't angry at you...I just wanted to get close to you, and _**damn**_, my plan worked!_

"How 'bout I give you some warning next time? You've got about three seconds, Dr. Montgomery."

"Yeah? You've got one."

Addison crashed her lips onto Izzies.

At the back of her mind she noticed that her day had suddenly gotten alot better.

* * *

**Yay! My first GA fic, so don't flame. Constructive criticism welcome. I hope I got Callie right...I like her character, so I hope it didn't seem like I hate her.**

**R&R. Please. It'll only take a few seconds.**

**KTD**


End file.
